Rune
Runes are special items found in Little Empire. Description Runes are extremely useful for your Hero and your units - without them, you would be at a disadvantage and lose to your enemy from the slight changes made to them. There are four types of Runes, each requiring Rune Fragments and Magic Spar in order to unlock. Up to three traits can be present on a rune, with these additional traits requiring specific Hero ranks along with the fragment and spar cost. To upgrade the traits on the rune, a player must "polish" it. One free try is given at 00:00 UTC for both the Castle and Fort heroes. Polishing a rune can increase, decrease or do nothing to the rune's traits. Further polishing will require rune fragments, the cost of which increases as more traits are added along with their level. The higher the rune level is, the more likely it is for the trait to decrease or have no change at all. After the trait has reached level 12, it can no longer be decreased; however, the chances of it increasing are extremely slim. Rune traits cap at level 15. It's recommended to prioritize any trait that reaches level 13 or higher even if one of the other traits falls down due its rarity. Players can recast all traits on the rune for 10 rune fragments, shifting them into other traits from the resulting reroll. Players can also "lock" a trait on the rune when recasting. Each trait locked costs 30 Mojo along with the 10 rune fragment cost. This is typically done to save desired traits while rolling for new ones, though it can be extremely costly. Types of Runes Traits from the Guard, Combat and Smart rune only apply to units in based on armor and attack categories; for example, Piercing Attack Speed means that any unit with a piercing attack will have an increased attack speed. Guard Rune This type of rune provides defensive bonuses for your units. Traits: *HP - Increases health of the units *Magic Resistance - Decreases the damage taken from spells *Physical Resistance - Increases general resistances of the units (e.g dizzy hits) *Move - Increases movement speed of the units *Evade - Increases rate in which your units dodge incoming attacks Sacred Rune This type of rune provides bonuses for your Hero. Traits: *Evade - Increases the rate in which your Hero dodges incoming attacks *Spell Resistance - Decreases the damage taken from spells *HP - Increases the health of your Hero *Spell Cooldown - Shortens the cooldown time needed to recast a spell *Move - Increases the movement speed of your Hero *Toughness - Increases resistance against critical hits *Realness - Increases the rate in which your Hero ignores Blocking effects *Spell Penetration - Increases the damage of your spell against magic resistant enemies *Sturdiness - Increases resistance against dizzy hits *Accuracy - Increases the hit rate of your Hero *Force - Increases the critical hit damage inflicted by your Hero Combat Rune This type of rune provides a series of offensive bonuses for your units. Traits: *Attack - Increases the damage of your units (Magic Attack does not increases potency of Priests or Shamans however) *Heavy Hit - Increases the chance of your units inflicting dizzy on the enemy *Critical - Increases the critical hit rate of your units *Accuracy - Increases the standard hit rate of your units Smart Rune This type of rune provides a second series of offensive bonuses for your units. *Attack Speed - Increases attack rate of your units *Realness - Increases chance of ignoring enemy block effects *Brutality - Increases damage dealt from critical hits *Block - Increases the chance of halving an enemy hit. Blocked hits deal 50% less damage than usual.